Une Cape et un Chapeau De Paille
by saibotbanana
Summary: Deux capitaines pirates. Ils pratiquent la même activité : la piraterie. Rencontre du troisième type entre un borgne balafré au goût irraisonné pour les batailles spatiales, et un capitaine pirate élastique à l'appétit peu commun.


_**Disclaimers : l'Arcadia et le "bateau-bouc" appartiennent à leurs capitaines respectifs qui eux-mêmes appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto et Eichiro Oda.**_

Il existait des histoires que nul ne pouvait conter. Des histoires qui mettaient en scène des héros. Héros plus ou moins portés sur la boisson, précisons le. Le capitaine Harlock faisait partie intégrante de ces héros avec un net penchant pour la boisson. Et pour le combat. Il se pouvait qu'il cumule les deux. Pourtant, le borgne ne semblait pas d'humeur à boire un verre... Pas du tout même.

Ses mains gantées crispées sur la barre, il suait à grosses gouttes. Jamais il ne s'était senti envahi par la panique à ce point.

L'ordinateur central du vaisseau pirate rutilant qu'était l'Arcadia ne donnait plus signe de vie. Harlock barrait donc à l'aveugle, et, en dépit de ses capacités de pilotage (qui étaient quand même soit suicidaires, soit remarquables selon le point de vue) n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manoeuvre. Presque hésitant (ce qui était peu commun quand on connaissait un tant soit peu le capitaine) sur la marche à suivre, regardant les planètes à "proximité", il se demandait ce qui serait le plus judicieux : essayer d'amerrir sur un océan terrestre ou bien prendre encore plus de risques en dirigeant à tâtons l'imposant cuirassé ?

L'officier en second, toute de rose vetûe affichait une mine mi-inquiète mi-blasée. Kei Yûki avait l'habitude des manoeuvres douteuses de son capitaine, en revanche elle avait moins l'habitude de le voir peu sûr de lui. Se disant que, quelle que soit la situation, Harlock les sortirait de ce mauvas pas. Remettant sa chevelure blonde derrière les oreilles, elle se concentra un peu plus sur les actions du capitaine pirate tout en gardant un oeil sur ce qui entourait le vaisseau. La Terre lui semblait être l'option la plus raisonnable.

\- Cap', je trouve plus adéquat d'amerrir !

Harlock darda son oeil unique sur son officier en second, penchant la tête sur le côté. Comme pour appuyer les propos de Kei, la Jurassienne fit son apparition et suggéra la même chose. Sentant que le reste de l'équipage ne tarderait pas à soutenir les deux femmes, Harlock leva un pouce en signe d'approbation.

\- Très bien. Cap sur la Terre ! On va tenter un amerrissage !

Lassés de cette situation, les quelques gars en passerelle poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement.

Harlock barra donc en direction de la Planète Bleue. Comme dans toute zone non-neutre, donc militarisée, l'Arcadia risquait de se heurter à un comité d'acceuil un poil belliqueux. Étant un des plus gros aimants à emmerdes que la galaxie entière ait connu, Harlock se doutait que l'entrée dans l'atmosphère terrestre ne se ferait pas sans heurt. La navigation et l'utilisation de l'armement se faisaient manuellement, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui rendrait la tâche ardue pour l'équipage...

L'Arcadia entra dans l'atmosphère et se posa sur l'océan. Tel un monstre métallique, le vaisseau spatial se dressait sur l'eau.

S'essuyant machinalement le front, l'air soulagé, le jeune Tadashi Daiba espérait secrètement pouvoir piquer un plongeon. Les derniers jours furent éprouvants pour l'équipage entier et tous aspiraient à un peu de détente.

Ils supplièrent du regard le capitaine borgne, Kei y compris. Résigné, Harlock donna un semblant d'autorisation de quartier libre d'un geste négligent de la main.

Dans une nuée de cris de joies, tous quittèrent leurs postes à l'exception du capitaine et de Miimé. Une fois seuls, ce fut la Jurassienne qui, malgré l'absence de bouche, prit la parole.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée de leur permettre une sortie sur une planète dont nous sommes bannis ?

Harlock hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je peux assurer, c'est que cette petite pause nous fera le plus grand bien.

Par "pause" Harlock entendait bien se cloîtrer dans ses quartiers avec une bonne bouteille de Red Bourbon. Les pauses pouvaient rimer avec ennuis, surtout sur Terre. Si l'on en jugeait la prime exorbitante pour sa tête, Harlock était quand même le centre de gravité des problèmes. Il passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure en bataille.

\- Je te confie la passerelle Miimé, je vais me reposer, déclara Harlock en tournant les talons

Elle aquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en regardant le mouvement de cape silencieux du pirate disparaître dans la coursive le menant au château arrière, là où se trouvaient les appartements privés du capitaine.

Dehors, le reste de l'équipage profitait de l'océan. Les plus téméraires piquaient des têtes depuis la coque même du vaisseau. Le second du capitaine, un petit homme rondouillard à lunettes semblait plus intéressé par son modèle réduit d'un cuirassé de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le Bismarck. Comme s'il était happé par la maquette, il ne prêta pas attention au reste des gars. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kei, en bikini, couvrit le bruit ambiant de sa voix, donnant l'alerte, qu'il daigna détourner le regard de sa maquette. L'officier en second blonde semblait sur la défensive. Yattaran comprit rapidement pourquoi : un navire étrange était visible au loin. A vue d'oeil, le bateau semblait pour le moins étrange (du moins, pour des gens trouvant le design de l'Arcadia tout à fait normal, ce qui faisaient quarante deux personnes en comptant l'ordinateur central). La figure de proue ressemblait à... un bouc ? C'était encore un peu flou pour les pirates qui s'étaient hissés sur la coque de l'Arcadia pour mieux admirer ce qui arrivait.

Miimé avait observé la même chose depuis la passerelle. Sachant qu'elle ne se ferait pas blâmer et qu'un potentiel évènement inhabituel se produisant au cours d'une halte de l'Acardia pourrait enchanter un Harlock ayant probablement déjà sombré dans l'ennui, elle se servit du système de communication interne du vasseau.

\- Harlock, il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes. C'est assez urgent.

Que Miimé, gardant un calme toujours olympien (par opposition à la fougue légendaire du borgne pour les combats) en toutes circonstances, utilise le terme "urgent" pouvait rapidement déclencher un léger questionnement à Harlock dont l'échelle était peu commune en terme d'urgence.

Il arriva en passerelle en un laps de temps assez éclair pour des gens lambdas (à croire qu'il travaillait cet effet plus que le "je suis effrayant"). Alors, tout d'un coup, ce qui se passait au loin passa du "urgent" à "c'est presque chouette" pour Harlock. Il s'y connaissait assez en "figure de proue peu commune pour un batîment" pour se dire que non, c'était pas courant ce qu'il se passait.

Il appuya sur le bouton de diffusion externe.

\- Tous à vos postes !

Le navire de bois à la figure de proue pour le moins champêtre approchait à bonne allure..


End file.
